The Jameson Team
The Story, In Song Jaxon just wanted to let the world know that he was here For Your Entertainment but the moment he saw James, he was in love. Jaxon was apprehensive at first because he thought to himself "James is Cooler Than Me." James however, was head over heels for Jaxon, assuring him "I'm Crazy For You." Jaxon and James began to date and everytime Jaxon was with him, James could feel Fireflies in his stomach. Jaxon would feel dizzy headed, telling James "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)." However, James's ex, Archie, reappeared and tried to mess up what James and Jaxon had. Jaxon reassured James, telling him "I Was Born To Love You." Knowing Archie wouldn't give up, Jaxon assured him "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me." Confused and left questioning himself, James took a long hard look in the mirror, hoping to find the answers in his Reflection. Jameson, In Love Jameson is the relationship between Jaxon Pierce and James Holland. Jameson is deeply in love and nobody can deny that or come between them (ahem, Archie). James loves Jaxon and Jaxon loves James and they are positively adorable together. They’re so happy together and love each other for who they really are. They always support each other and defend each other. They inspire each other to be better people and performers. They compliment each other so well. James trusts Jaxon with his heart, something he isn't really open to doing since Archie broke it, proving he cares enough about Jaxon that he would put his heart on the line for him. When James wants to cry, but he's afraid of being vulnerable, Jaxon lets him cry in his arms, saying that it's the one place where he can be himself. Nobody can take Jameson away from us, not Evan, not Archie, no one. James is endgame, enough said. Stop acting like you don't wanna ship Jameson and become ours because we're Crazy For You. The Team Rules #You MUST have an account to sign. #No spamming or inserting false information. #Those of you who don't ship Jameson: don't bash, harrass, bully, or vandalize this page or anyone on it. #You may only sign once. However, you can comment as much as you want! Jameson Shippers Please, sign below if you proudly and fully support and ship the amazing OTP that is Jameson. #Klanier 619 #[[User:Zinnia3| Life is better]] [[User talk:Zinnia3|'upside']][[User blog:Zinnia3| down]]''' '''00:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) #One kiss is an accident, but two isn’t. 14:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) #Brittana, Samcedes, Jameson, Hana, Klaine, Quoe, Devano, Dougatore, and Prae 4eva- ♥ Kurt's Boy 86 ♥ 06:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) #Whenever Your World Starts 16:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Templates The Jameson Gallery Tumblr lbjb3nuZKJ1qzx74y.jpg Normal nicholashoulttumblr l0bmfe9bP71qar3aho1 1280.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Marcus-Mam-Blast-Homotography-6.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Jason-Hetherington-Homotography-4.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Jason-Hetherington-Homotography-3.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Jason-Hetherington-Homotography-1.jpg Nick-3-nicholas-hoult-11028616-1061-1600.jpg Nicholas hoult 3.jpg Hoult164.jpg Hoult153.jpg Hoult149.jpg Hoult147.jpg Hoult115.jpg ElRDm.jpg Default-nicholas-hoult-1-img.jpg 9821017 ori.jpg 7.jpg 6a00e54ecca8b988330120a66dc2cd970c-450wi.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 2qdvonr.jpg 2.jpg Nicholas hoult5.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Marcus-Mam-Blast-1 thumb.jpg Nick-nicholas-hoult-1040517 603 835.jpg Nick-nicholas-hoult-1040410 350 528.jpg ImagesCAS1Z9YE.jpg 11 Nicholas Hoult picture.jpg Nick-nicholas-hoult-1040505 338 450.jpg Nicholas hoult 1259351346.jpg ImagesCALC8GXR.jpg ImagesCAA7CEW9.jpg James Holland (Nicholas Hoult) Thieriot135.jpg Thieriot125.jpg Pic01.jpg Max-thieriot-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Max-thieriot-max-thieriot-17451658-325-399.jpg Max-Thieriot-max-thieriot-17001805-400-600.jpg Max-thieriot-and-da-man-profile.jpg Max-thieriot.jpg Max3.jpg Max thieriot-my soul to take-5.jpg Max Thieriot actress.jpg Max thieriot 1297992789.jpg Max thieriot 1246379350.jpg Max Thieriot 23106 10.jpg Max thieriot3.jpg Jaxonandhoney.jpg|Jaxon...and Honey? What could the story behind this be? Chloe 50.jpg A078a1cd06.jpg 936full-max-thieriot.jpg 600full-max-thieriot.jpg 600full-max-thieriot (2).jpg 600full-max-thieriot (1).jpg 06.jpg ImagesCA1562SJ.jpg ImagesCA341KWE.jpg Jaxon Pierce (Max Thieriot) Category:Team Page Category:Jameson Category:Teams